


Movie Night

by starbit0



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs being BFFs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its chill basically, Movie Night, Other, So don’t worry about it, There’s no kissing or shit like that, This is more like something you’d read to get your mind off of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbit0/pseuds/starbit0
Summary: Basically I shat this out of my ass at 1:03 am in the morning. It’s basically the two having a movie night and Tails getting pissed that Sonic is like sleeping. Also the characters are aged up (cuz like swearing and shit). Tails is like 17 and Sonic is 18 (I went by this logic cuz Tails was introduced a year later after Sonic 1 came out. Ya know what I mean?)





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don’t care if you ship them or not but if you are indeed a shipper and your modified age gap is between 1-3 years, then you gain my respect and I won’t gut you like a fish.

The two friends were lying down on their bunkbeds without a care in the world as they were watching old reruns of shows. Or so they had planned on the night previously. It was roughly 10:34 pm and Tails has begun to felt drowsiness creep up on him as he continued to try and drag on through the episodes. He was almost 100% certain that Sonic was already out cold, judging from the limp hand that was flung over the side of the top bunk. Sonic was always the first to fall asleep whenever they did activities similar to this. That ass.

Tails suppressed another yawn as he slowly blinked at the tv. He could barely register anything that the characters were saying anymore and he now longed to have his eyelids rest for the night. He grew jealous of Sonic catching zzz’s while here the fox was, burning out like a candle. “...Maybe..I can...take a quick nap...of two minutes.” Tails reaches over to grab the controller that was lying on the ground next to him, accidentally knocked down an empty cup, placed it right side up, decided to put the crumbled bags of forgotten potato chips that Sonic had left inside of the cup, pressed pause and rolled over to his other side, placing the remote near his pillow. Almost instantaneously, his eyelids glued themselves shut and within moments, Tails had already begun to feel his spirit transcend his body. 

The next time he woke up, however, he noticed two things. One, it was 3:24 AM and not 6:00 sharp as he expected it to be (thanks the alarm clock dangling by the bed post) and two, Sonic was shaking him awake. Tails sat up instantly and any signs of him previously being sleep deprived had been erased form the face of the earth, completely panic stricken from the scare. “W-What happened? What’s wrong???” 

Sonic tried to causally shrug off the questions, but it was clear to the fox that something was up. Not only were his quills just a bit more expanded from all places but he kept avoiding eye contact. He’s tense and guilty about something. “Oh, psh, you know...uh...just wondering how much I’ve missed so far. With the marathon.” He was dangling from his spot on the top bunk. 

Tail’s expression snapped from that of worry to deadpan and disinterest. “...Sonic, it’s like 3:30, the hell are you still doing up? Or why did you wake up..?” Tails propped himself up by his elbows as he studied his friend from head to toe. He couldn’t figure out what the hell was wrong with him. 

“I was just—using the bathroom. Right. Came back from a maaajor pi—“ 

Tails frowned as he slapped his hand over Sonic’s mouth. “Stop, I don’t need to hear anymore. So that’s it? That’s why you decided to wake me up? Just so I can tell you what you’ve missed so far?”

Sonic placed his hand over Tail’s and forced his hand to peel off from his lips. His eyes darted all over the room like a cat chasing a light before giving him an apologetic smile, “...Yess??” 

“Chaos, you’re unbelievable sometimes.” Tails sighed out as he shook his head. “Fine. Just let me use the bathroom first.” ‘Shit I meant grab water. Ah well, whatever.’ Tails retracted his hand from Sonic‘s grip and twisted himself to swing his knees onto the edge of the bunk bed, sliding his feet into warm fuzzy footsies that his friend Marine has bought for him. With that, he dragged himself out of bed and headed towards the door like a magnet, traveling down their small hallway before arriving to the kitchen. 

‘I should get her a gift. Like a t-shirt to wear whenever she comes to visit this dimension...Maybe something that says happy travels?’ Tails racked up ideas as to what to get for the boat engineer. He vividly remembers last year when her and Blaze came to visit during autumn and she had spend the entire time complaining about the cold weather. Of course, Sonic was laughing his ass off by this, in which Marine kicked him in the shin. ‘If Sonic didn’t say anything about her inheriting Blaze’s bad temper, his quills wouldn’t have been burned down by 5 inches.’ The faintest of smirks appeared on him as he rummaged through the cabin drawers to find a plastic cup, reminiscent of the memory. Once successfully finding it, he headed over to another cabin and plucked out a sealed bottle of water. Sonic had been the one that was completely indifferent between bottled water and sink water, which at the very thought made Tail’s stomach flip. How disgusting. 

Tails returned to the room no less than thirty seconds later with his cup of water. He gave out a small yawn and noticed that Sonic was watching something on his phone. His instincts kicked in and his ears lowered just a tad, along with arching his back down so he could creep up on the hedgehog. Whatever Sonic was watching on his phone was pretty damn interesting because despite Tails accidentally kicking a magazine on the floor, another forgotten item, his eyes were still fixated on the screen. Wait a second. He had earbuds in too. No wonder he didn’t hear him. 

As Tails approached to peak at his screen, he felt his heart stop, his jaw drop, and an awkward sensation start from the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a faint gasp as he finally realized this had explained Sonic’s somewhat weird behavior. 

Sonic was having his own movie night. By himself. Without Tails. Watching pirated Disney films on his phone. 

Tails has never been an angry person in his life, far from it in fact. But when this boiling sensation that Tails had rarely experienced in his life completely spilled over the edge. It was all over for both Sonic and the apartment. 

“....You ASS!” Was the clearest two words that their neighbors heard before the roars and thunders of items being thrown and apologies being trampled over by the screams of a fox. 

———————

The next day, there were several complaints sent to their apartment and Sonic had agreed to never keep Tails up later than 12:00 am.


End file.
